Inocencia
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Quizá y el destino te haya hecho pedazos. Lo que no sabes, es que ese destino destrozado es lo mejor que pudieron rescatar de la realidad. Deseas a tus recuerdos retornar, y sin embargo, temes enterarte de algo que, en verdad, no te agradará. No Yaoi.


Antes que nada, pido seriedad ante este fanfic.

* * *

Abres tus ojos. Parpadeas, acostumbrándote a la luz. Observas a tu alrededor; es una sala de paredes blancas, y tu cuerpo se encuentra envuelto en sábanas del mismo color. Intentas mover un brazo, y éste no te responde. Lo observas, deseas moverlo, pero tu cerebro no parece enviarle más ordenes a ese brazo. Tu voz apenas se oye, necesitas preguntar en dónde te encuentras, cómo fue que llegaste allí.

Tu padre ingresa por una puerta, y al verte con los ojos abiertos corre hacia ti, te abraza con ternura paternal, y te pregunta cómo te sientes. No sabes qué responder, deseas recordar, pero un dolor de cabeza te ataca junto a cada intento. Tu progenitor acaricia tu cabello, diciendo que no tenía importancia, y que todo lo que en verdad valía era que estuvieses con bien. Sueltas un suspiro, y a tu lado puedes percibir un espejo con vidrios rotos. Lo tomas, y observas tu rostro. Reprimes un grito al observarte, te encuentras sumamente dañado, con la cabeza vendada, sangre seca junto a tu piel. No eres como te recordabas, no puedes evitar sorprenderte, tu mirada analítica mostraba depresión, y sin embargo, tus propios recuerdos eran casi nulos.

¿Por qué te encontrabas deprimido? Te atemorizaba preguntar.

Tu padre enciende la radio, y sólo escuchas por un oído. Sueltas un suave bufido, sobretodo porque no sabes el por qué te encuentras incompleto. Quitas levemente las sábanas, y empalideces al notar que sólo posees una pierna. De pronto y se te anuda un bulto en la garganta, y maldices los hechos, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido.

Lo poco que logras oír de la transmisión, es que evacúan gente en el centro de la ciudad. Lo recuerdas ahora, tu sueles pasar por el centro de la ciudad, pero aún no recuerdas la razón, sólo sabes que ese es un lugar importante.

Te olfateas a ti mismo, un olor a cenizas y escombros emana de tus vestimentas, las cuales se encuentran un tanto chamuscadas por un aparente fuego.

Un fuego que no recuerdas.

Las ganas de hacer preguntas empiezan a invadirte y a ocasionarte ansiedad. Sientes punzadas en el pecho, el dolor de cabeza aumenta, y un brote de desesperación surge en tu corazón. De pronto y deseas llorar, no sabes el por qué, tus sollozos se oyen y tu padre sólo te observa con lástima.

Y no sabes por qué.

Muerdes tu labio inferior con cierta fuerza. Te quejas. Lo haces porque tu labio inferior está muy lastimado, y tú insististe en mordértelo por la angustia.

No te recordabas tan testarudo, tu subconsciente dicta que no eras así.

Una mujer, aparentemente una enfermera, ingresa a la sala con la cabeza baja. Tu padre se pone en pie, saludándola. La mujer rompe en llanto con desesperación. Parpadeas, ese llanto te recuerda a alguien. La observas mejor, y notas que no es una enfermera, sólo una mujer con mascarilla. Tu padre la abraza, con consuelo pero sin amor, entonces notas que tu madre no es. Ella descubre su rostro, y cae de rodillas a llorar desconsolada.

Ese llanto, lo has oído antes. Esos ojos, llorosos, sin brillo, faltos de una ternura existencial, los has visto.

Pero no recuerdas dónde.

Suspiras, y observas a través de la ventana. Ves ambulancias llegar. Muchas. Demasiadas. Gente corriendo con niños en brazos. Los niños están ensangrentados. La impotencia se apodera de ti, no sabes qué sucede, no sabes por qué sientes que, en realidad, si estás enterado de lo que sucede.

Y a la vez no.

Te vuelves a observar. Sientes un odio terrible hacia lo que haya sucedido. Te lamentas en silencio. ¿Qué harás ahora? Te hace falta una pierna, además de la audición de un oído y la movilidad de un brazo. Estás impotente. Maldices tu destino. Se dice que el destino se construye solo, pero no se te pasa por la cabeza qué pudiste haber hecho para que éste fuera tu deplorable destino.

De pronto y sientes angustia. Una inexplicable. Tienes sangre atorada en la garganta. Carraspeas, y la escupes hacia un lado. Te sientes pésimo. Un sentimiento de culpa te rodea, y no lo entiendes. Te abrazas a ti mismo, obviamente con el único brazo que te funciona. Necesitas a alguien. Tu padre consuela a la mujer, quien no detiene su llanto. Ella, por un momento, posa su mirada en ti. Parpadeas, y ella sonríe con mucha tristeza al verte. Se te acerca, con el rostro húmedo. Sólo la observas. Ella se sienta a tu lado. No dejas de observarla. Ella tiene un saco en las manos. Un saco cubierto de cenizas, como la ropa que llevas puesta. No parece de mujer adulta, es, más bien, un saco de un joven, un joven como tú. El aroma de ese saco, se te hace familiar. Ella rebusca en el bolsillo de aquella prenda de vestir. Ha tomado algo. Es una billetera, al parecer, en buen estado. Apuñas los ojos, esa billetera te trae recuerdos borrosos. Los vuelves a abrir. Ella ha abierto la billetera. Retira algo de ella. Parece una fotografía.

Te la regala, te la ofrece porque ella no la desea. Dice que tú la mereces más. Con algo de nervios, te atreves a observar la fotografía. Una punzada ataca tu corazón al observar la fotografía. Allí te encuentras tú. Tú, y cinco muchachos más. Tú conoces a esos muchachos. A todos. Son tus mejores amigos.

De pronto, y tus recuerdos regresan de golpe.

_Era un día normal de escuela. Vio terminaba de copiar los ejercicios extra del pizarrón. Sus amigos Green, Blue, Red, Shadow y Vaati lo apuraban. Iban a ver una película antes de ir a estudiar juntos. El joven amante del violeta, en realidad, prefería estudiar solo. No era que le agradara pasar tiempo junto a sus amigos, es más, lo disfrutaba. Pero si se trataba de estudiar, prefería la soledad. Resultaba más tranquilidad, sólo las cosas debía explicárselas él mismo. Era algo egoísta de su parte, pero sabía que era lo más conveniente. Se tardaba a propósito. Quizá y ellos desistirían después de notar que iba a tardarse. Los miraba de reojo. Sólo conversaban entre ellos y le bromeaban con que lo dejarían. Ojalá y cumplieran lo que dicen, pensaba. De pronto y ya no había más qué copiar. Suspiró, e hizo el ademán de seguir copiando. Los observaba de reojo, al menos a ninguno se le había ocurrido acercarse a analizar lo que se encontraba haciendo. Continuó, largos minutos. Parecía que se aburrían de esperarlo, pero no se movían. Al menos eran buenos amigos, en ese sentido. No iban a abandonarlo, aunque en ese momento, sólo no tenía manera de explicar que prefería ir a casa solo. _

_No podría, sino, haberse salido con la suya. Blue, harto, descubrió su farsa. Vio intentó hacerlo ver como una pequeña broma. Creyó que lo tomarían mal, pero no fue así. A regañadientes se puso en pie, arreglando sus cosas. Red, al verlo, corrió a tomar su propio saco, ya que lo había dejado sobre su silla. _

_Los seis salieron, entre bromas y comentarios. La escuela era pequeña, acogedora. Se conocía cada rincón. Vio, por su parte, inventaba excusas para tardarse. Los otros la creían, cayendo como ratones ante la trampa. Se iba haciendo más tarde, y aún no salían de la escuela. Casi tenía su propósito concluído. Y lo logró, todos terminaron aburriéndose. Empezaron a retirarse, y Vio sólo tardó un poco más. Estaban cerca de la entrada, y un poco culpable, prefirió decir la verdad. No estaba bien ocultar ¿O sí? Eran sus amigos, lo entenderían. No se enfadarían por una estupidez como esa. Además, los había hecho esperar, merecían una explicación verdadera. _

_Corrió para alcanzarlos. Gritó cada nombre, y sólo Red se detuvo para observarlo, mientras los otros cuatro avanzaban. _

_Le faltaban unos cuantos metros para alcanzar a su amigo, cuando un estallido le reventó un tímpano, y lo hizo caer._

_Permaneció inconsciente unos segundos, y cuando despertó, no oía nada. Sólo observaba humo, fuego, gritos, alaridos, gemidos clamando ayuda. Sentía un ardor terrible en la pierna. Avanzó arrastrándose con un sólo brazo. El humo y los escombros no le dejaban ver. Tosió, entrecerrando la mirada. Gritó, y no logró oírse. Volvió a gritar, con miedo, miedo de haberse quedado solo. Sentía dolor en muchas zonas del cuerpo, aún así, buscó a sus compañeros. Se arrastró un poco más, y oyó un llanto de dolor puro. Era Red. Agradeció estar cerca de él. Se le acercó, intentando calmarlo. Pudo observar mejor la escuela ahora. Los vidrios, rotos, aún quedaban resquebrajándose. Miró a su amigo, no tenía palabras. Quiso razonar, pero el llanto de dolor de su compañero no le permitía concentrarse. Recordó, entonces, que su ciudad estaba siendo recubierta por atentados. Lo supuso. Quizá, y tuvo suerte de estar más alejado. Observó con detenimiento a Red. No tenía la zona inferior del cuerpo. Se estremeció, pero decidió quedarse con él. Tenía claro que los otros cuatro no tuvieron tanta suerte. Jadeó, agotado. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, hallando su celular. Rogó a lo divino que funcionara. Lo hizo. Llamó a emergencias, no oía lo que decían a través de la línea, sólo avisó, entre lágrimas, lo que sucedía; que tenía miedo, que su amigo no soportaría por mucho, que perdió a cuatro compañeros._

_La línea dejó de funcionar. Sintió los ojos nublarse, cansancio, mucho cansancio. Miró a su amigo, se encontraba agonizando. Dejó escapar una lágrima, apoyando la mejilla en el suelo. No tenía ni fuerzas para apoyarse a sí mismo. Maldijo lo repentino de lo sucedido. Lo maldijo todo, más porque ellos no merecían aquello. Claro que no, eran inocentes. Apenas y entendían lo que sucedía. Terroristas. Atentados. Gente con argumento pero sin métodos eficientes. Gente que rogaba por ciertos ideales, pero que sólo instauraban el terror en inocentes._

_Inocentes como él, como sus amigos. _

_De pronto, ya rozando la inconsciencia, pensó en algo. Algo que lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa amarga en sus labios._

_Si no hubiese tardado a propósito, quizá estarían viendo una película, y estudiando juntos._

No dejas de dejar caer lágrimas, una tras otra. No permites que nadie te consuele, no podrían lograrlo. Agradeces a tus creencias el estar vivo. Observas a la mujer. La madre de Red, que acaba de perder a su hijo. Lo perdió, y por tu culpa. Sientes una culpa incomparable. No sólo dejaste a esta madre sin hijo, aún hay cuatro más. Lloras, sólo lloras y no paras de llorar. Te sientes pésimo, maldecías tu estado, y ahora no haces más que dar gracias. Pides perdón, una y otra vez. No puedes detenerte. Oyes la radio. Oyes acerca de un atentado en el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba tu escuela. Oyes que fue un error. La bomba no debía de haber detonado en tu escuela. Fue un error, un maldito error de los terrorista inútiles.

Lloras, tu llanto parece infinito. Observas la fotografía. La presionas, impotente.

Te encuentras impotente, sobretodo porque sabes que por más que derrames un río de lágrimas, éstas no traerán de vuelta a tus amigos, ni retrocederán el tiempo.

_– En memoria de todos los inocentes que mueren a manos de los atentados terroristas_

* * *

Esto fue basado en una noticia que mi padre me comentó. En Bagdad, si no me equivoco, detonaron una bomba en una escuela por error. Hice esto ya que, además de aquella noticia, situaciones como ésta sucedieron en mi país en los años 80, y sé que no hemos sido la única nación que ha padecido esta clase de terrores.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
